Vanessa Enoteca, Magna Swing, Luck Voltia, Charmy Pappitson, and Sally vs. Reve
Vanessa Enoteca, Magna Swing, Luck Voltia, Charmy Pappitson, and Sally vs. Reve is a fight that occurs in the Glamour World. Pre-fight As Patolli watches the Black Bulls attack his fellow elves, Reve says that she will head down to handle it. Droit asks if she will be alright with uses her magic after such a long time, which Reve tells him that their will be no problem. As Reve heads down, everyone notices her presence and notices her. As Reve opens her eyes, a portion of the Black Bulls base along with Vanessa, Magna, Luck, Charmy, and Sally are transported to another location. Fight The five are in another dimension and wonders were they are, when Reve greets them to a world of her whim. As the five wonders about the oddities around them, Reve informs them that the impossible is possible and that everything exist according to her whim. Reve then restrains the five and creates a creature to attacks the five. As the creature eats the five, Reve thinks that everything is done with but notices that the five have manages to escaped and survived. Reve thinks about how is was because of Vanessa's magic that the five was able to survive. Sally is amazed by both Vanessa and Reve's magic and wants to research them. As Vanessa begins to restore her mana, Reve thinks about how this won't be easy with Charmy and Vanessa's magic. Luck and Magna launch attacks at Reve, but Reve easily manage to blocks the spells. Vanessa thinks about how bad of a situation they are in, and that they have to find a way out of this dimension. Reve attacks, but Vanessa's magic manage to block the attack. Reve wonders if there is a limit to what they are capable of, and launches a stream of water and bladed fish at the five. Sally has Magna and Luck attack the water, which causes an explosion. As the other wonders what happened, Sally explains what they did and how Reve's magic works. As the steam clears, they notice that Reve protected herself with a barrier. Magna says that have to find a way out, which Reve says that they are already out of time. Vanessa looks at Charmy and notices that Charmy is starting to fall asleep. Vanessa says that she is also getting tired, which Reve informs them that those that fall asleep within the glamour world will never wake up again. Everyone starts to fall asleep, when Sally manages to figure something out. Sally makes a glasses out if her fingers and tells Reve to guess what she is doing. As glasses suddenly appear, Sally comments about how Reve can manifest whatever she it thinking of. Sally then asks for an exit, which multiple door suddenly appear. Sally then comments about how if difficult to wipe something from their consciousness once it pops into their head. As the five quickly try to escape, Reve seals all the exits before they can leave. As they wonder what to do, Luck comes up with an idea and informs the others. As Magna uses his fireballs to create a smokescreen, Reve says that that is useless and clears the smoke. As the smoke clears, Reve notices that Charmy and Vanessa have created a doll of Dorothy using their magic. Reve then creates the real Dorothy by mistake. As Dorothy wakes up, she congratulates the Black Bulls on summoning her here and that she will handle the rest. As Reve attacks Dorothy, Dorothy blocks the attacks and expresses how she can fight an opponent who dreams the same as her. Both Dorothy and Reve continue to battle each other which creatures and constructs, until Glamour World collapses. As the world disappears, Dorothy bids the Black Bulls farewell before disappearing. Once they are back into the real world, Magna and Luck attack Reve with a combination spell. Post-fight After defeating Reve, all of them crashed onto of the Eye of the Midnight Sun's base and encounter Asta, Grey, Gordon, Henry, Gauche, and Marie. As the all greet each other and eat Charmy's food to restore their mana, when Zora and Noelle suddenly pop by. As all the Black Bulls member are back together, minus Finral, they express how they will head out after Yami once they recover. Reference Navigation